


LGBT Summer Camp- Safari Trip

by SincerelyCiel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Africa, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Amputation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animals, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gay James Madison, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Injury, I’m so sorry, LGBT, Nice Charles Lee, Other, Permanent Injury, Poly Relationship, Safari, Samuel Seabury gay, Summer Camp, Trans Charles Lee, Trans Thomas Jefferson, jk I don’t think there’s bears on safaris, lions and tigers and bears oh my, lol there’s non they’re stranded, my poor children, paramedic John Laurens, safari trip, this is kurtiss’ fault she made me, wild life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCiel/pseuds/SincerelyCiel
Summary: George Washington takes his summer camp on a safari as a treat for getting along so well, however it doesn’t quite go to plan, they end up stranded in the jungle with a large group of panicked teenagers who are scared for their lives, with nothing but a few bottles of water a first aid kit and a ton of hungry animals. What could go wrong?Based on a Game Kurtiss played and begged me to write a story line too. You’re welcome Kurtiss
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of prequel to the summer camp story which I haven’t finished there are more chapters no worry! This is sort of like a spin off Of the LGBT summer camp with a lot more drama.  
> You’re welcome kurtiss I’m finally doing this for you.

Alexander let out a loud excited squad as Washington announced their trip to the biggest safari park on the planet he grabbed John by the shoulders and shook him excitedly. “This is going to be the best trip ever! John you have to be partners with me okay?” Alex announced, John just laughed and nodded. It has been a surprise George had been keeping for a while the coach was already waiting outside the camp. Teens of all shapes and sizes flew into the bus taking seats with their friends. There was Samuel and Charles, John and Alex, Eliza and Maria and the list went on. George King remained alone he wasn’t the easiest to get along with.   
  


The entire way there the teens sang their annoying songs even George joined in, however the coach driver didn’t seem all to pleased with the noise but remained quiet. The coach trip took about an hour and a half before they arrived at the safari park. There they met Martha who was dressed as a safari park ranger. Turns out she used to work for this safari park in her younger days before she met George, she managed to pull a few strings and get in for free. “Okay who’s ready to get started!” She smiled gesturing to a large jeep on the back was a trailer with seats in it to make sure there was enough room for each child. They all cheered and clambered into the trailers and the jeep. The soon set off Martha grabbed the microphone from the front and began to give her best tour guide impression. “Okay, too our left you will see a group of monkeys who are being left to hunt for their own food. Monkeys at this park are usually rescued and cannot be allowed back into the wild, we strive to make sure they can live as closely to as they could in the wild as possible.”   
  


“Charles look how cute!” Samuel squealed pointing to the baby monkeys who were wrapped around their mothers back. “Can we get one?”

”I don’t think we can keep them Sammy.” Charles chuckled, Samuel just pouted and slouched into his seat.   
  
“hey do you think they could kill someone?” Eliza asked Maria who just shook her head.   
  
“No look how cute and innocent they look, there’s no way they could hurt someone let some kill someone.”   
  


“Okay kids we are now entering the jungle zone! Keep your eyes out for any tigers!” Lafayette shot out his seat and onto the floor of the jeep.   
  


“Tigers!? What if they eat us?!?” Hercules placed a comforting hand on his boyfriends shoulder. 

“We’re moving even if they did come after us we could drive away faster. Plus I’m here to protect you” Hercules announced proudly. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said pulling Laf back into his seat and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend who looked very on edge.   
  


“I on the other hand love tigers. Can we stroke them?” John asked leaning over to the drivers seat, Alex pulled him back. 

“No of course you can’t! Are you looking to have your hand bitten off?”

”it would have been worth it!”

“Still no. I would like my boyfriend to have two fully function hands.   
  


John sighed. “Fine.”   
  


“I see one!” Samuel called out to everyone in the jeep. He leapt over the side of the trailer. “I’m going to get a closer look!”   
  


“SAMMY!” Charles said watching his boyfriend start running towards the tiger. Just as he himself was going to leap over the side of the trailer Washington pulled him back. 

“I don’t think so..Samuel! Come back here it’s too dangerous!!! Fuck...” he mumbled “I can’t see him I’m getting out.” Just as George stepped foot out of the trailer a loud scream echoed throughout the park.   
  


“SAMMY!” Charles screamed again as a group of people held him back to avoid anyone else from danger. Martha ordered everyone to stay calm that maybe Samuel was just scared and panicked. George ventured through the bushes reappearing with a very shaken up ginger haired boy in his arms. He was crying and apologising over again.   
  


“is he okay?” Martha asked 

“did he get bit by the tiger?” James asked. George just shook his head.   
  


”No, not a tiger...a snake. Looked like a black Mamba or something I’m not too sure..” Martha came to have a look and the small black wholes in Samuels leg.   
  
“if it was we need to get back and fast, they’re poisonous; we Don’t have long before the stuff kills him.” George went to step his foot down on the pedal. The car Inched forward and stopped.   
  


“we’re out of gas..” he said panicked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There stuck in the forest with no gas and limited time. What ever shall they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter has come from the Kurtiss, the queen of anything gory and overly dramatic. So yeh. I might even let her write a chapter cuz this whole story is because she peer pressured me to do it. Simply because she didn’t think she could do it well enough. But I could? Not so sure. 
> 
> Enjoy?

“Were out of gas...Martha didn’t you think to fill it up before we left?!” George exclaimed. Martha looked clueless.   
  


”They told me it was full! Besides it can’t be that bad it’s just a safari park I know this place like the back of my hand.” She looked around for a few moments. “Okay maybe I know everywhere but the jungle area. I tried to avoid it because of the amount of tigers, snakes you know that kinda stuff.” George just shot her a glare they couldn’t just walk through the forest like a care in the world high chances someone else would get injured.

”Whats a black Mamba doing in here anyway? It’s a safari park and they’re poisonous.” John announced his concerns.

“Well yes John you’re correct but here we don’t turn away any animal in need. Besides the jeeps are secure the snakes can’t enter and usually people don’t leave their seats and get bitten.” 

“Poor Sammy...” Charles said stroking the gingers hair. The poor boy was trembling, but he couldn’t work out if it was the venom or his fear. Or both. George set him down in the bottom of the jeep to get a better look at his leg which had started to turn a dark purple almost black colour. 

“That doesn’t look good..” 

“Are you a doctor now John?” Alex asked.

”No..but I want to be!” He grinned pulling out a first aid kit. “I’m always prepared.”

”John I don’t think you’re going to have anti venom..” 

“No- but there’s surely something we can do to prevent it from spreading as fast? Like I don’t know slow his blood circulation something like that. But I’m not qualified..”

”John we should just leave this too Martha and George..” his boyfriend interjected. 

Charles rested his boyfriends head in his lap. Overall he seemed calm but Charles knew he wasn’t. “Charlie I’m scared..it hurts and I feel sick and I don’t want to die..”

”You’re not gonna for Sammy...Martha and George are gonna look after you.”

”But you heard what they said...it’s poisonous it’ll kill me in time.”

”Yeh- we still have plenty of time to save you okay? Stay positive I know it’s hard but you’ll be okay.”

”That’s all very wholesome and cute but are we going to ignore the fact we have no fuel and Samuel probably needs medical treatment urgently? And that none of us are actually qualified to treat him?” Angelica said being smart as usual. “Surely can’t you call someone?”

”There’s no signal Angie..” Peggy pointed to the top of her phone. “Animals don’t use WiFi or text messages..” 

“So there’s nothing to save us from being tiger chow?” Thomas said perfecting his hair with a pocket mirror. “Because this outfit was expensive there’s no way I’m being eaten by a tiger with this on.”

”No Thomas..” Washington snapped “we will not be getting eaten by a tiger. There will be a way but we just gotta find it. Lafayette was rummaging around in the jeep and came across to unusual items. 

“Monsieur Washington? Would these work?”   
  
“Flares!” He exclaimed. “Laf! Quickly set one off!” The French boy obeyed and then a voice came through in the jeep radio. 

”Ranger 224 what seems to be the problem?” The voice said.   
  


”Rodger there’s been a snake bite in the jungle area. We are stranded with no gas and we don’t know how much time we have left. Can you help?”

”Of course Mrs Washington but we cannot guarantee the time we will make it to you try hold on for as long as you can there are many sheltered Jungle Areas in the park. I shall send a search party on its way.” And the radio went silent.

”We don’t have time to hold on!” Charles exclaimed.

”Charlie...? I don’t wanna scare you..but I can’t feel my like at all..and I’m so tired.” Samuels leg was almost entirely black from the foot to just above the knee and spreading.

”The venom is attacking his muscle...We’ll have to cut it off.”

”John! Are you out of your mind?” Eliza exclaimed. “We can’t do that!”

”No Eliza he’s right unfortunately..” Martha sighed. “It’s either this or he’ll die anyway. We have to try something..” 

“You can’t! He’s still conscious!”

”Charlie don’t let them please.” The boy was begging but even Charles knew this was the only way he stood a chance of surviving. Charles swiftly kicked his boyfriend in the head knocking him out cold. 

“It had to be done.” Charles muttered.   
  
  



End file.
